Family History of the Evans
by Arcania
Summary: When James Potter met Lily Evans, it was not the first time the Potter line and Evans line had crossed. Much was lost throughout the years, and it wasn't until their son that the two lines rejoined again. Crossover w/Tudor England. Story covers mostly Lord Hadrian Evans throughout the Tudor reign. Then will skip into the future to cover various times in Royal life.
1. Farewell

Authors Note: Inspired by excentrkyemuse and ell roche's world of Pureblood court and chivalry. It can be read alone, but the one-shots afterwards will skip years and generations, and will almost always contain at least one letter. Grammar and the use of the older English is not perfect. This is really just for my own enjoyment, though I decided to upload it anyway.

Summary: This is a story about how the Evans line came into being. It will be written in multiple one-shots. The Potter and Evans had a common ancestor...

* * *

Her delicate hand shook as she wrote the words that would be the end of her. Tears cascaded down her porcelain face, yet the picture presented was one of grieving beauty. A house elf shook his head sadly as he bore witness to his Mistress's pain.

The Lady wondered how it had all come to pass. Just ten years ago she was secure in the fact that her Lord loved her as she loved him, and they would not be parted except in death. Magic had decreed they were true mates, and the blending of their magic and souls led credence to the decree. Yet… they have had no children. No children to carry on the line. No children to play with and watch grow. No children to fill her belly and give her a radiant glow while her husband protected her.

Her Lord grew cold and distant, always looking through her and away. People whispered, that Magic would not grant her a child because she stubbornly refused to die for one. It was believed mothers on the verge of childbirth death could give up their life, their magic, for their child, and that child was always powerful. The Lady always stubbornly clung to life; she was the picture of vitality instead of shyness; bold instead of meek; and confident instead of demure.

It was her flashing grey eyes and shocking display of her dazzling hair that captured the attention of Society. She refused to wear her hair up like a proper maiden, letting only her family and husband see it so. She wore it down, auburn hair cascading down her back in multicolored hues in gentle curls. She was an abnormality: tall, yet powerful. It was well known the most powerful witches were short and petite. The Lady was tall and curvaceous, but power flowed out of her, attracting men like bees to honey.

Her Lord won her favor, because when their eyes met; they knew. They knew the moment her grey eyes clashed with his green that they would be bonded soon enough. Their magic called to each other, her red flame against his blue calm.

But that time has passed. He was out, she knew, courting a new lady who had captured his attention and who he believed was his _true_ soul mate. But she knew better. She knew that they would never find another like each other, though he may be in love with another. She had come to the bitter realization that being one part of a soul did not guarantee the other loved you. You were drawn to each other and would have powerful children, but it was not set in stone. All it meant was that it was the best possible match.

She sealed her letter with her signet ring, the last time she would use it. Handing it to her regal Black Soot Owl, she closed her eyes with a sigh. She gave him a chance to come back, a chance for happiness, but he rejected her. Caressing her slightly swollen stomach, she vowed that he would never know of the heir he had finally gotten on her, and that she would raise her child to believe in Magic and what Magic does. Magic knows best, and she knows there must be a reason why her condition was prevented till now.

_My love,_

_ Dost thou doubt my love for thee? I protest thy doubt to be false, for never hath one seen the glowing radiance our mutual affections hath given one another. Despite the lack that we are facing, I believed thou to always stand by me while Society scorned me. For I believed our love to be true, and even now we are soul mates, despite thy disbelief. I dream, and long, for the days that passed in whimsy and happy haze in the manor by the sea. _

_ What hath happened to us? Pretty words of affection replaced by ugly words of condemnation; I mourn for what hath been lost, but not for what hath passed. _

_ This is a goodbye, love. I am letting thee go, though thou hast left me long ago in mind and body. We shall not look upon each other again, I think, unless by Chance._

_ Despite the unhappiness of later years, we were once great partners. I wish thee all the happiness in the world, may you find love again. I daresay I will not. _

_Farewell,_

_Eiryan Evansleigh-Potter_

_Lady of the Noble House of Potter _

_Lady of the Royal House of Gryffindor_


	2. A Sworn Oath

Note: Definitely has not been beta'd or looked over. Wrote it while bored at work. Just to warn you, I got tired of using 'thous' and 'thees' and stopped halfway through the letter. Parts of the letter is from a famous letter.

Summary: The Lady has found another place for her, but now she will be executed. What about her son? Where has she found her place?

* * *

"Your majesty, the Witch hath asked us to pass on this letter to her son. What say you?"

King Henry VIII glanced at the carefully blank face of the messenger. He settled in his chair and leaned back, thinking.

They had caught a Witch at court. At HIS court! Promenading around as a Countess, as a wife and mother to his most loyal subjects! Her husband had broken heartedly renounced her, declaring their marriage invalid, and the Church was only too glad to grant the annulment. Unfortunately it had the effect of declaring their son a bastard, but the previously known Lord Hadrian Surrey seemed to take the news in cool detachment. Henry could not help but admire Hadrian (FitzDudley now) for his composure in the face of public censure and snubbing. Perhaps he'll keep Hadrian at court, and if he proved loyal, and a God-fearing man, he will elevate Hadrian to the peerage again in his own right. It was not Hadrian's fault he was born to a Witch, and Hadrian had proved to be a moral, intelligent lad excelling in languages, art and sports. Henry wistfully wished Edward was more like Hadrian, but squashed that thought immediately. Edward had royal blood flowing through his veins. Despite Hadrian's virtues, he would never be Edward's equal.

It was a shame the Countess had turned out to be a Witch. Beautiful and vivacious, she captured the court's attention and kept it, taking the spotlight away from his Mistresses or Wives. Catherine had bared it with the calm stoicism that was her trademark. The Harlot constantly competed with her, though the Countess had no paid no mind. Sweet Jane had her as a Lady in Waiting and confidant. His beloved sister, Anne had instantly struck up a deep friendship with her, and was currently inconsolable at the news. The traitorous Howard girl kept the Countess as an older sister role model, yet was jealous of her. His sixth wife was content to leave things as is.

Henry had wooed the Countess himself for a time, determined to have her as his Mistress en Titre. She was the best lady at court, and everyone knew it. But she always defied him, professing to love her husband more than anything. Despite the insult to his person and pride, he could not bear to have her punished for her insolence, or banished from court. The Earl, likewise, absolutely adored his wife and never left her side. It was a true love match, and Henry was a romantic at heart. Even he didn't dare break up a couple that was known throughout Europe as the Match of the Century. Despite her being a Witch, no one doubted that their love was true. There was some talk of love potions and such, but even her dissenters could not refute the fact that she loved him.

She was in her early forties now, but still as beautiful as ever, though older and wiser. He couldn't believe he was still thinking of her in glowing terms! She was Witch! A follower of the Devil! She deserved to be burned at the stake. But did she really? What did she do that was so bad? Even the Magicks that was performed by her was to save his heir, Edward. If only he had seen it! He would have been willing to keep silent, in gratitude for saving his son. Unfortunately, half the court was there, and if he didn't take action, he would have been seen as being under her spell.

"Your Majesty?"

A tentative voice spoke up, and Henry realized he had been lost in thought for quite a while. He nodded at the messenger, and said, "Give me the letter. And find the Earl of Surrey and his son and bring them to me."

The messenger handed the letter to his monarch and bowed out the door. Henry stared down at the letter, addressed to Hadrian in an elegant hand. He slowly opened it, and started to read.

_My dear son,_

_I hope his Majesty has consented to give this to thee. I am sure that he has read it, and I believe his Majesty also deserves to know what this letter contains. I bear the King no will for the actions he has taken, for it was necessary to keep the Peace and prevent rebellion._

_Thou whart born three months early, and everyone was frightened that thou would not survive infancy. I must tell thee now that it is not true. Thou whart born exactly 9 months after conception, on the Summer Solstice. I love thy known father dearly, and I never thought I would find another to love as deeply as I loved my first Lord._

_Yes, I was "married" once before, though in our world, we call it "bonding". There is a whole another world out there, filled with fantastical creatures, wizards, and witches. We live alongside the normal world, rarely interacting._

_I fled that world due to my first Lord's betrayal. Bonding in the Wizarding World is a sacred affair. It celebrates the great Merlin and Morgana's partnership, and I was considered to be very powerful, despite my height (petite witches are usually powerful). I was not able to bear a child in ten years, causing my Lord to discard me to court another despite knowing that ours was a soul bond. I gave him a chance to come back, but he did not. He needed an heir for his noble and royal bloodline, and I was in the way. He hath no knowledge that I was pregnant with thee. It was too painful for me to remain, and it would have been humiliating for him and I if you were born in that world. Him for giving up on me, and I for taking so long to bear a child. But Magic has its reason for doing so, and I think I have discovered it now. Our family, through thee, has a great destiny…_

_Thy father found me, cared for me in his castle, and fell in love with me. And I fell in love with him. I never thought I would have another chance at a soul bond. Perhaps Magic, in her compassion to my sacrifices, allowed this. I kept an illusion over me, as to not show my state. When you were born, I casted a blanket enchantment that caused everyone to believe that I had married Robert a year earlier, and that thou were born early._

_Please tell your father I am sorry for the deception, for not being able to give him a true heir. Tell him I loved him, and will wait for him to join me, for we shall meet again..I shall be watching over him; My Spirit will be passing by every time the cool air touches his forehead, when a tingle goes through his fingertips, or when the breeze gently blows his hair around him._

_I have oft spoken with you about our roles in Court. Our true roles. Do not blame his Majesty for what he has to do. Speak your Oath to the King, bind him to Secrecy, and reveal the possible Future of his most glorious heir.. Glorianna. I am sorry I will not be able to see that with you. Become the best Man you can be, read, explore, and test the boundaries of your imagination._

_Unfortunately, I may write only a few simple words; the rest thy own life must teach thee, even as mine taught me. At first, of course, thou will grieve bitterly for me, but thou wilst not grieve alone. That is my consolation and it must eventually be thees. Eventually, thou too must come to believe that life is worth the living. Be comforted that even now, with the end of mine slowly approaching, that I know this with a conviction that defeats the executioner! Thy life must teach you, too, that good cannot really flourish in the midst of evil; that freedom and all the things that go to make up a truly satisfying and worthwhile life, must sometimes be purchased very dearly. Be comforted then that I was serene and understood with the deepest kind of understanding, that civilization had not as yet progressed to the point where life did not have to be lost for the sake of life; and that I was comforted in the sure knowledge that others would carry on after me. I wish I might have had the tremendous joy and gratification of living my life out with thee._

_The reason was not that I loved thou little; I love thee just as purely and fervently as other mothers love their children. But I understood that my task here in the world was to do thee good … by seeing to it that life becomes better, and that all children can live well. … Do not be frightened and sad because I am not coming back any more._

_Goodbye darling,_

_Your mother_

_Eileen Evans_

_Countess of Surrey _

_P.S. Your real father was Lord William, of the Noble House of Potter and Royal House of Gryffindor. My real name is Eiryan, of the now distinct Noble House of Evansleigh. You are the true Heir, and one day your descendent will marry into the line, and the branches will be joined once more. _

"Your Majesty?"

Henry was shocked out his stupor to realize he had tears running down his face, and that the Messenger, Earl of Surrey, and Hadrian were all staring at him in surprise. He waved the Messenger away and indicated to the other two to sit. They did so; surprised they were allowed to sit in his presence. Henry silently handed the letter over to them.

Both read quickly, their sadness and grief giving way to disbelief, then to acceptance. Lord Robert was crying, though Hadrian remained implacable, green eyes looking up to observe the King with assessing eyes. Henry ignored it, figuring that he could allow the impertinence for once. He was curious about one thing. What Oath? What Secrecy? What did their affairs have to do with him?

Hadrian stood gracefully and knelt in front of King Henry. Henry looked on, wondering if Hadrian was going to offer the Oath that the Countess wrote about. Hadrian took a deep breath, and looked up at his monarch.

"On this night of the Winter Solstice, when Magicks run free and Spirits linger, I offer my Oath of Fealty to his majesty, King Henry the Eighth of the House of Tudor. I vow on my life, magic and soul to protect the Royal Family of England, and I pledge and hold my descendants to the same Vow. All of the Evans line shall pledge to the Royal Family on their 15th birthday, till my line rejoins with the line of my father, the Potters. I promise this under God and Magic, to always look after the Monarch and True Heir's best interest. This I vow, so mote it be."


	3. The Court

Note: I've been inspired a lot lately. Enough so that I have a timeline planned out and decided to make it as historically accurate as possible, with some embellishing here and there because obviously Hadrian didn't exist for real. After this chapter, it's going to start skipping around a lot more.

* * *

**Feb 2, 1547**

Hadrian arrived in his rooms, sighing with relief as he discarded his doublet and hose. It had been a tumultuous past couple of days, helping arrange the funeral procession for the late King Henry and securing King Edward's ascension to the throne.

Looking around at his large, elegant, but bare room, he couldn't help but feel lonely. His mother had been executed 3 years ago, and his father had followed soon after her, dying of a broken heart. Hadrian was adrift for a time; before word came that he was to be made the new Earl of Surrey. No one else knew that his father was not his true father, and he was the last of the line despite being illegitimate. He had created a scandal when he firmly stated he was an Evans (renaming himself as such), considering himself more of his Witch mother then his father. The Dudleys of Northumberland tried for his inheritance, but were denied by King Henry. King Henry knew his time was not long, and Hadrian had to be protected by a title when he was gone, if he was supposed to protect King Henry's Heir, the Lady Elizabeth.

Those revelations had made King Henry quite angry. He had put in so much effort to have a male heir, and now to be told that the best Ruler would be his daughter?

Thank Magic, though, that the King had accepted it. The King, his father, and he had made plans that night. They could not change what will happen, but they had to insure Elizabeth was protected through her brother's and sister's reign. The Lady Elizabeth and Lady Mary were invited to court at once for Yule, and people thought the Queen managed to reconcile the family.

After Yule, Hadrian was dispatched regularly to Hatfield in order to befriend Elizabeth, and whenever she came to court, Hadrian made sure she knew he was on her side. The entire thing baffled the courtiers, who didn't understand how Hadrian was in favor with the King, Edward and Elizabeth even when the three had falling outs and Elizabeth was sent away. The Lady Mary and the Queen even regarded him with some favor.

If not for the fact that everyone genuinely liked the polite, stoic, and handsome young man, he would have been accused of witchcraft long ago. Not to say he hadn't been accused of such, but they were usually quieted down by a glare from the Royal family. Hadrian made sure to show that he had absolutely no political aspirations, and it was well-known he hated the intrigues at court. Several courtiers (Charles Brandon, Edward Seymour, Cranmer to name a few) had tried to get him involved in their factions, but Hadrian rebuffed them coldly. It was amazing how he avoided the manipulations and machinations of powerful men despite his tender age. It was a secret, so of course the court knew in a matter of days. They gossiped speculatively on how Hadrian would avoid the next plot to trap him.

When one visiting Howard girl boldly asked him where his support goes and how he holds onto his convictions so firmly, everyone finally received the answer they had been curious about, but it created more questions…

_Dec 29, 1544_

_Hadrian watched as ladies and gentlemen danced, flirted, and plotted. He was standing by a pillar, green eyes flickering everywhere, checking for threats. He made sure to be always in between King Henry and Lady Elizabeth, so if anything happened, he would be able to reach them both. _

_ As the courtiers chatted, many could not help but look at the young Earl. He was only 16, but already tall with an athletic build. He had broad shoulders with a trim waist, and always glided gracefully like a cat. His dark red and gold doublet went well with his black-red hair, and made his green eyes shine even more. The sword by his side (he was given special permission by his Majesty to carry it) gave him a slight look of danger and foreboding. One lady sighed and said it was a pity he did not seem interested in any of the court ladies, to which the others agreed. Any eligible lady between 14 and 25 had tried to catch his eye, but none seemed to hold it. They would be able to get appreciative looks, but always, always he would go back to being impassive and looking after Their Royal Majesties. _

_ They speculated yet again on what happened that night, the night when no one was allowed into the King's chambers where he was in discussion with the late Earl and the current Earl of Surrey. That night cemented Lord Hadrian's position at court, though no one was sure what it was exactly. He wasn't part of any of the Royal households, he wasn't an advisor, and though he acted as a simple messenger and guard he was honored too highly for just that. It was infuriatingly mysterious. _

_ One girl who just entered, noticed the handsome lord standing by the pillars, and smiled coyly. This was the man her uncle had told her about. He asked for her to seduce him, to bring him over to the Howard-Norfolk faction. If not, at least get some information out of him. There would be a great reward in it for her if she succeeded. _

_ Her uncle had scoured the entire clan for the most beautiful, and she was it. With her pure blonde hair, flawless skin and angelic looks attached to a curvaceous body, she was angel and succubus in one. She had lain with men before, and was suitably experienced to handle the task she was given. Looking at him, she decided she would enjoy it immensely. Perhaps if matters worked out well, she would even marry him._

_ She approached him boldly, lifting her fan so that it only showed her dancing blue eyes. Curtseying to his bow, she said coyly, "My Lord, forgive this breach in etiquette when we have not been introduced, but I found myself intrigued by a Man who does not dance at this festive occasion." _

_ "Tonight I am not in the Mood."_

_ "I have heard, sir, that you rarely dance at any Ball, and only with Her Majesty, Lady Elizabeth, and Lady Mary."_

_ "If I am commanded by my Liege, I will not refuse."_

_ She placed her hand lightly on his arm. Hadrian frowned and shifted slightly, but he did not move away. Encouraged, she continued._

_"It seems, then, you must be commanded to dance my Lord. Would you take a command from a _Woman_?"_

_ Hadrian looked at her, amusement flickering through his eyes. His lips gave the barest hint of a smile. Looking up and down her body slowly and languorously, he smirked. Two can play this Game. He was no fool. The Duke of Norfolk must be getting desperate to try and resort to such measures. Still, she was not unattractive, and she was a not a Witch that he was in danger of binding his Magic to. It was obvious by the taint around her that she had known many men. Perhaps she would be an enjoyable way to pass the winter. _

_ He took her hand and kissed her fingers lightly, enjoying her surprised face that was quickly erased to a more seductive look. Shooting her an intense look, he said, "My Lady, if you would command me, then I hear and _Obey_."_

_ To her shock, the girl felt a shiver of pleasure run through her body at the way he stressed the word 'obey'. Oh, this will be fun. She hadn't had such a challenge for a long time. _

_ "Then dance with me, Lord Hadrian."_

_ To the shock of all the courtiers, who were watching the two out of the corner of their eyes, Lord Hadrian joined the dance with the Howard girl. They expected her to get shot down like all the others before her, no matter her beauty. King Henry nearly facepalmed, muttering to himself about the Howard Vermin that just refused to lie down and die away. Still, even he had to admit that Hadrian and the Girl made a striking couple. They were nearly the complete opposite in coloring, but it melded together harmoniously rather than clashing. _

_ Courtiers hurried to pair up and join the dance, in the hopes of being able to listen to their conversation. This was all fascinating! Lord Hadrian had finally shown some interest in a lady! Many others began plotting on how to use the girl best; she represented a new weakness that they could finally exploit. The one page that was standing near the pillar where they talked, looked as if Yule came early; he was about to have a heavy windfall, as courtiers started taking him aside to ask him for more information. _

_ The night went on in a blur, but everyone remembered the pivotal moment when the girl, frustrated, bluntly said:_

_ "My Lord, you are infuriatingly polite in your manner, but such a rogue that you would not even answer the simplest question with detail but instead with vague puzzles, forcing me to try and decode your answers. A true gentleman would not bother a lady's mind with such headaches."_

_ Hadrian shot her a smirk, and replied:_

_ "Perhaps I do not wish to be a gentleman with you. A rogue you call me, but I believe Rogues are infinitely more interesting; and we are more experienced in our speech: we know the perfect amount to smile, to open our mouths, to form our tongues _just so_ to elicit the correct response."_

_ The look Hadrian shot her implied other things then just wordplay. Heat infused her cheeks, but she would not be deterred from at least getting a morsel of information out of the man. _

_ "That may be so, my Lord, but indulge me in one straight, honest answer to my next question and I believe we can _come to an understanding_ and part on amicable terms."_

_ He raised his eyebrow. This could be interesting, and if it was her only price to getting her in his bed tonight and future nights, he could be generous and answer her. _

_ "If I must do so to redeem myself to you and enjoy _the pleasures_ of your company again, I do not object. State your query my dear Lady."_

_ She smirked. She had him. Lord Hadrian had a reputation of never lying, though he may omit or cloud the truth. People thought it strange, but dismissed as another one of his quirks. He underestimated her, and now he will pay for his arrogance in thinking he could overpower her. _

_ "My question is this: Where does your loyalty truly lie and what will it take to get it? For all Men want something, and while you are well known for staying away from the politics of Court, every man has a price."_

_ Hadrian nearly snarled at her. With her question she had ruined some of his plans! Now he had to find another way to stay in favor with all the Royals, as well as keep the vultures of court off his back. Sometimes he cursed the additional Oath he had taken, preventing him from flat out lying. But perhaps he could still be a little ambiguous… and maybe it won't be a bad thing to leak something. Lowering his voice, he answered her. _

_ Those close by strained their ears to hear his answer, but could not. Disappointed, it wasn't until a couple of servants and nobles managed to overhear the Girl's report to the Duke of Norfolk that his answer spread around Court…_

_ "Well, girl? What did you find out?" the Duke of Norfolk demanded. He was an imposing man still, though getting on in age. His hawk-like eyes were fixated on the Girl. He was pleased that she had seemed to have gotten through the boy. No man was immune to such charms, and if the Earl was, that was ammunition the Duke could have used against him. _

_ She trembled slightly under his glare. Her uncle had always intimidated her, and she dared not go against him because he held all the skeletons in her closet. He could ruin her, and she knew it. Yet Lord Hadrian scared her with his intensity. Last night she found pleasures she never knew before, only given, but his eyes… His eyes would be burned into her mind till the day she died. _

_ "Uncle…" she hesitated, "Lord Hadrian cannot be brought. He is not a mere Man with needs of Greed, Flesh or Power. It seemed like he was being driven by something, whether by God, Destiny or Calling."_

_ "Do not prattle on about things you shouldn't concern yourself with. He is not God. He is a Man. Every Man must have a price. Now tell me word for word what he said."_

_ The Girl took a deep breath. _

_"He said: My loyalty lies with the King and his True Heir. I was given a task by my mother, and I intend to see it through. Despite being reviled as a Witch, she was one of the most Honorable Ladies. I have sworn an Oath by Soul, Blood and Sword**; **and I and my line shall always protect the Royals. To **try** and gain my loyalty one must kill me, for loyalty can only be given freely when I am dead and no longer bound to the promises and oaths made to the living."_

* * *

I keep on ending things with a quote. I'm excited to write this. Can't wait till I finish and read it all the way through at once.


	4. Friendship

Note: Due to inspiration, it is more than slightly Tudors crossover… It's now a full-fledged one!

* * *

**July 12, 1544 (Hadrian just turned 16, Elizabeth is almost 11)**

A young nobleman jumped off his horse as a groomsman took the reins. He was a striking lad, with red-black hair and emerald green eyes. Although he rode on horseback for several hours, he was still immaculately dressed with not a hair out of place. He took off his riding gloves and absentmindedly handed it to a servant. The Steward had come out to greet him.

"My Lord, welcome to Hatfield! You are most welcome."

"Thank you, William. Is Lady Bryan and Lady Elizabeth available this afternoon?"

"They have heard of your coming and are waiting in the receiving chamber. How long shall your visit be, Lord Hadrian?"

"A week, God Willing, but the King may call me to attend him sooner."

"Very good, my Lord. I shall lead you to their Ladies."

* * *

"Lord Hadrian, the Earl of Surrey!"

Hadrian entered the room when announced, and was slightly taken aback when he saw Elizabeth. From when he last saw her in May, she had obviously started coming into her womanhood, and her face glowed with good health and vitality. She was becoming more and more beautiful every time he saw her. He reminded himself to start looking out for court scum who would have no scruples in seducing and defiling the girl, despite her Royal blood.

He bowed to her first, then to Lady Bryan. Lady Bryan was a forbidding, stern woman, whose hawk like eyes missed nothing. She was in charge of the Lady Elizabeth, and took her duty seriously. She had noticed Hadrian's surprise at Elizabeth's appearance, and was satisfied that the Lady under her charge was becoming beautiful enough to even create a crack in the notoriously impassive Lord. Despite being an Earl for only half a year, he was already infamous for his curious lack of interest in ladies, at an age where they were expected to explore their Manhood.

Lady Bryan could guess why though. Suspicious when the Earl had started visiting Lady Elizabeth regularly, she had confronted him. That was the first time she had ever seen him looked outraged and shocked. After the confrontation, she figured out that his Duty meant more than Lust…

_March 2, 1544_

_ As Lord Hadrian wrapped up his visit with the Lady Elizabeth, Lady Bryan excused herself and waited by the door to confront him. She was suspicious of his motives, and distrustful of his apparently sincere interest in getting to know Elizabeth. _

_ When he came out, she glared at him, and hissed, "I do not know why you are constantly visiting, my Lord, but I am watching you. I shall not let you use your charms against an innocent girl who has not yet reached womanhood. What are you hoping to get out of this, when there are others more favored by the King?"_

_ Hadrian startled, staring at her in shock. That shock gave way to anger. Stalking towards her, Lady Bryan couldn't help but back away in fear. His eyes focused on her, trapping her in the hallway and forbidding her to speak._

_ "Why? WHY? Because I see an innocent girl who has been betrayed and used, who is caught between the machinations of court and her Father. I see a lonely girl who trusts few and fears marriage. I am disgusted by your allegations; she is just a little girl! A little girl who one day I know will grow to be a __**Queen. **__I sense a kindred spirit in her; I will protect her and always stand by her, with the blessing of his Majesty. Do you think His Majesty does not know I visit? It is not that he does love her; he does not dare show her outward favor to protect her from the Lady Mary's and Prince Edward's factions. He is content on sending me regularly for updates and to befriend her, while the rest of the Court views this as my punishment: to have to visit a disgraced Bastard. But it is in fact the highest honor of all… to befriend a future monarch." _

_ Lady Bryan could not speak and tears welled up in her eyes. But she gained the courage to reply:_

_ "Y-you speak Treason, my Lord. Lady Elizabeth is only third in line for the throne, and once Prince Edward takes the throne, he will surely have his own Heirs."_

_ Hadrian shook his head, and spoke more gently, "My Lady, Prince Edward was once a healthy child, but he grows sicklier by the year. Lady Mary is aging and her health was always frail. Our Liege knows this despite speaking to the contrary. He is determined to secure Elizabeth's safety, for while she will be safe and loved during Edward's reign, if Lady Mary takes the throne… Lady Elizabeth's future becomes uncertain. There are those that will use her name in rebellion, or manipulate her into plots. Lady Elizabeth must be kept separate and above from that so that nothing tarnishes her name." _

_ Stunned, Lady Bryan could only watch as Lord Hadrian bowed and walked away. Staring at his figure as he walked further and further away before banishing, she thought back to what she had seen in the past few moments. It was at that moment she realized that Hadrian Evans was already a powerful force, and will grow even more so as he aged. And he didn't even realize it. _

**September 15, 1546 (Elizabeth just turned 13, Hadrian is 18)**

"Hadrian, am I pretty?"

Hadrian turned his head to look at Elizabeth in surprise. They were sitting by an apple tree in the meadow by the manor, where servants and Lady Bryan could keep an eye on them but still have privacy.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down.

"Lady Bryan says I am just pretty enough, and Robert says I'm not pretty at all." She pouted. "I know I am not beautiful, but am I pretty? You always tell the truth, Hadrian."

Hadrian smiled down at her. It was cute that she was looking for affirmation from him. He knew she had a slight _tendre_ for him, but it would pass in time. She was also a budding charmer, seeing as how Robert and two of his friends always followed after her, looking like lost, besotted puppies.

"Lady Bryan says that so that you do not become prideful and vain. Robert only says that because he is still at the age where a boy bullies a girl he holds affection for." Elizabeth looked shocked and blushed even more at that. Hadrian was enjoying this immensely. It was not often Elizabeth acted like a girl her age, and often times he felt like he was conversing with a scholar twice her age.

"However, to me, you are the most beautiful of all. None at court can compare. You are truly a Tudor Rose, and His Majesty always boasts to me about the Tudor blood obviously flowing through your veins."

Elizabeth, whose face had paled back down to her normal complexion, turned charmingly pink again. She looked pleased, and looked at him shyly before looking away. Hadrian smiled inwardly. She was just too adorable. He couldn't help himself. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her head softly, smiling gently at her wide eyed stare.

"_Little Princess_, you shall be a true beauty soon enough, and men will clamor for your attention and favor."

"I shall only give my favor to you, Hadrian! And perhaps Robert… but only as a dear friend." Proclaimed Elizabeth. She looked flushed, but happy. Hadrian frowned. Her crush on him was stronger than he had thought. How does one stop a girl from liking you? He had a duty to her, and that included marrying and siring heirs to continue the Oath. One could not do that if he ended up marrying Elizabeth… Hadrian squashed that thought immediately. She was Princess, soon to be Queen. She would marry a royal from a foreign Royal Family. But why did that make him sad?

"I am flattered, my Lady, but unfortunately it will not be acceptable." Hadrian said gently. "Although I am the Earl of Surrey, I am still considered illegitimate because of my mother. It will not due for one of Royal blood to show me such high favor. It will cause dissent and rebellion among the nobility."

"I am also illegitimate because of my mother, for the same reasons as yours though mine was probably fabricated." Elizabeth said quietly. Hadrian looked at her in surprise. She smiled grimly. "I am older now, my Lord, and can piece the puzzle together. My father wanted a son. People hated Ann Boleyn. She did not give him a son, and her enemies moved against her and told falsehoods to my father to get rid of her. He was only too eager to accept the stories so that he may marry another."

"Do you hate your father then, for believing the lies?" Hadrian asked quietly.

She looked thoughtful. "No," Elizabeth decided, "I believe he felt truly betrayed by her 'infidelities' and thought he was surrounded by trustworthy courtiers. So I do not hate him, though I can never show him true affections in case it is used against me." She looked sad at that. Sighing, she turned her light brown eyes to look at Hadrian's emerald ones.

"I have come to trust you, Hadrian. You are the only person I trust completely, even more so than Kat, Lady Bryan or Robert. Two years ago… I heard the confrontation between you and Lady Bryan. I learned many things then, and many things since. I shall become a Queen you can be proud of, Hadrian, and I hope you shall always protect and stand by me."

"I swear to you, I shall always be there."

**September 7, 1548 (Elizabeth turned 15, Hadrian is 20)**

Hadrian was excited. Although he walked slowly through the corridors with dignity, on the inside, he was bouncing like a child. King Edward finally let him visit Elizabeth for the first time in months. He knew why Edward did not want him to go; Hadrian always shielded Edward from the worst of the Regent's Council's machinations. The Council too, did not wish him to visit Elizabeth, in case he was plotting to overthrow Edward and set Elizabeth on the throne. Hadrian was popular within the Court and among the commoners, and they feared that such a plot would actually work.

He had finally convinced them that no one has heard from the Queen Dowager and Lady Elizabeth in months except in letters, and that it was time they sent a messenger to check on their state. They grudgingly agreed, and now here he was in Sudeley, not bothering to send a message ahead as he was there in surprise for Elizabeth's birthday.

As he walked through the hallways, his mood dampened as he noticed the atmosphere for the first time. Servants scuttled around the shadows, shooting him panicked and concerned looks. What was going on? He also did not see a Steward anywhere. By now the Steward or the Head Servant should have greeted him, and led him to the Queen Dowager, Lady Elizabeth or Lord Thomas Seymour. Stopping a servant by the arm, he demanded, "Where are your Master and Mistress? King Edward has sent me to visit the Lady Elizabeth."

The servant shot him a panicked and scared look. Hadrian was surprised to see real fear in the servant's eyes.

"What has happened? Are they ill? Was someone injured?" He gentled his voice so that the servant would relax a little more. To his surprise, the servant tensed even more and the blood drained from his face.

"P-Please milord, Lord Seymour…." The servant trailed off. His eyes were wide with helplessness.

"Lord Seymour, what? Spit it out, man!" Hadrian was growing impatient. What was going on?

"Please… you must help the Lady Elizabeth! Lord Seymour threatened us and beat us! The Queen Dowager does nothing!"

His blood chilled. Ice cold rage flowed through him, and his eyes narrowed, becoming chips of ice.

"Lead me to where they are. _Now_."

The servant hurried and led the way, Hadrian following him. As they got closer to the Family Wing, he started to hear voices.

"N-no, stop my Lord! Please! Do not do this! Mother! Help me! Guards! Servants!"

Hadrian growled. That was Elizabeth's voice! Pulling out his sword and running to the door he was hearing her shouts from, he kicked open the door to find a scene that made his blood run cold.

* * *

**No worries, the next part is already on its way. **


End file.
